popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Toumeina Manicure
Lyrics Nihongo 探したいの　ホントウの自分を そこになにが　待っていたとしても 強い風に　前髪を押さえた その指には透明なマニキュア いつまでも遊んでた　宵闇の街 強がりを　微笑みを　身につけながら 今までも　これからも　わかんないまま キスしたの　無理したの　「サヨナラ」言ったの 探したいの　ホントウはいつでも 君だけには　わかって欲しいけど 探したいの　のばした指先に 怖いくらい透明なマニキュア Romaji sagashitai no hontou no jibun wo soko ni nani ga matteitatoshite mo tsuyoi kaze ni mae kami wo osaeta sono yubi ni wa toumeina manicure itsumademo asondeta yoi yami no machi tsuyogari wo hohoemi wo mi ni tsukenagara imama demo kore kara mo wakannai mama kiss shite mo muru shite no sayonara itta no sagashitai no hontou wa itsudemo kimi dake ni wa wakatte hoshii ke to sagashitai no nobashita yubisaki ni kowai kurai toumeina manicure English Translation I want to search for my true self Something in there is what I have been waiting In the strong wind, I was holding the bangs In my fingers is a transparent manicure Indefinitely, I was playing in the dusk road While wearing my smile and bluff, I kissed, overdone it, and said "Goodbye" I want to really search at anytime Only you want to know I want to search for my extended fingertips For my scary, transparent manicure Long Version ※探したいの　ホントウの自分を そこになにが　待っていたとしても 強い風に　前髪を押さえた その指には透明なマニキュア いつまでも遊んでた　宵闇の街 強がりを　微笑みを　身につけながら 今までも　これからも　わかんないまま キスしたの　無理したの　「サヨナラ」言ったの 探したいの　ホントウはいつでも 君だけには　わかって欲しいけど 探したいの　のばした指先に 怖いくらい透明なマニキュア いつだってわかってた　ナンカ違うね そんな事　あんな日々　やり過ごしてた 退屈が嫌だから　電話しただけ 壊したい　進めない「オネガイタスケテ！」 歩道橋の上　クラッときちゃう人波 待ち合わせ　君をほら見つけた 探したいの　私だけのtrue colors 繋いだ手に　透明なマニキュア 塗り重ねて　守ろうとするけど 色が出ない　傷跡隠せない ※repeat Long Romaji ※sagashitai no hontou no jibun wo soko ni nani ga matteitatoshite mo tsuyoi kaze ni mae kami wo osaeta sono yubi ni wa toumeina manicure itsumademo asondeta yoi yami no machi tsuyogari wo hohoemi wo mi ni tsukenagara imama demo kore kara mo wakannai mama kiss shite mo muru shite no sayonara itta no sagashitai no hontou wa itsudemo kimi dake ni wa wakatte hoshii ke to sagashitai no nobashita yubisaki ni kowai kurai toumeina manicure itsu datte wakatteta nanka chigau ne sonna koto anna hibi yari sugoshiteta taikutsu ga iyadakara denwa shita dake kowashitai susumenai "onegai tasukete!" hodoukyou no ue kurattoki chau hitonami machi awase kimi wo hora mitsuketa sagashitai no watashi dake no true colors tsunaida te ni toumeina manicure nuri kasanete mamoroutosuru kedo iro ga denai kizuato kakusenai ※repeat Long English Translation ※I want to search for my true self Something in there is what I have been waiting In the strong wind, I was holding the bangs In my fingers is a transparent manicure Indefinitely, I was playing in the dusk road While wearing my smile and bluff, I kissed, overdone it, and said "Goodbye" I want to really search at anytime Only you want to know I want to search for my extended fingertips For my scary, transparent manicure I always knew that it feels different, right? That thing, that day, they have been spent It's boring, because I don't want to call you just on the phone I want to break free, but don't want to move foward, "Please help me!" On the footbridge, the crowd would come with a clutch I found you at the appointment I want to find my true colors My transparent manicure is in my connected hand The coating was overlaid, I will protect you The color does not come out, and cannot hide my scars ※repeat Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 透明なマニキュア can be found on the pop'n music Artist Collection natural bear & Kiyommy + Seiya and the pop'n music Vocal Best albums. *A remix of 透明なマニキュア, titled 透明なマニキュア moonlit mix, can be found in pop'n music 7. *An instrumental version of 透明なマニキュア appears in DanceDanceRevolution Family Mat. Trivia *'透明なマニキュア' marks the first time when Seiya Murai uses the Kiyommy+Seiya alias on the pop'n music series. *In pop'n music portable 2, 透明なマニキュア's NORMAL chart uses the HYPER/EX background music and keysounds. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music ※ The notecount of this chart is different from the old 5-Buttons chart (total notes: 128). Other chart not shown on the above table: *pop'n music 4 CS's BEGINNER chart: Lv.: 9, total notes: 173. pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 Category:Pop'n Music 4 Songs Category:Pop'n Music 4 AC Songs Category:Kiyommy+Seiya Songs Category:Seiya Murai Songs Category:Kiyomi Kumano Songs